The Last of His Kind
by Emiko Sora
Summary: I've had this in my head for a while and I just wrote it. It's going to be a two or three shot… not sure yet, so bear with me and with some Robin and Kid Flash bromance (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!) Anyway imagine what if M'gnn came home after school with a "surprise", but ended up, being a one way emotional roller coaster or will Robin/ Dick face his problems and fly? Title changed...
1. Chapter 1

**The Last of His Kind**

**I've had this in my head for a while and I just wrote it. It's going to be a two or three shot… not sure yet, so bear with me and yes it's a slash of Robin and Kid Flash. This first chapter is kind of going to be about them, but the next chapters are going to the circus. Questions… want me to have Grayson revel who he is to his teammates or in a different one shot. I'm not sure yet so… ya.**

"_Welcome Madame and Misers', ladies and gentleman's, boys and girls to the HALY'S CIRCUS! Where the centering is your oyster and tonight we have a special treat for everyone. You know them you love them. They risk their lives to entertain you and fly… THE FLYING GRAYSONS!" Said an elderly man in his fifties with a ringmaster outfit and baton pointing to a platform about thirty to forty feet in the air _

_Three people, a family up high on a platform with a boy around ten, short and quite the looker for his age next to a large man with the same looks only older around his mid-thirties with an agile body, sleek black hair and next to him was a beautiful blonde hair mother with a great agile body and not looking a day over twenty, but is thirty. All posed so highly and proud, having a bright green leotard with a bright yellow G on their chest. A family known as The Flying Grayson, known for their years in the circus, known for their angel like acrobatic way of flying, but known for their beautiful abnormal ocean blue eyes._

"_Look at them ladies and gentlemen! They are our rarest pearls as they perform without the safety of a net. Now let me introduce them to you… John Grayson…" John went to the trapeze and jump. Swinging back and forth several times; with some amazing back aril flips switching from one to the other waiting for the next name to be called. "Mary Grayson." Mary went to the edge and jumped, her husband John catches her with such grace. Both looking so beautifully as the crowd cheered loudly with their OH's and AW's. "And lastly our youngest and most talented… Richard Grayson. He's single girls." Mr. Haly said with a wink. _

_Dick was about to jump until everything around him turned blood red and he heard the snapping of ropes. He turned to see his mother looking at him with fear in her blue eyes. As if saying… __**I'm sorry**__… seeing both his parents fall in the floor below. Hearing the horrid snaps and cracks of bones… the spill of their blood everywhere and their lifeless eyes piercing through his soul that are forever glued in his mind._

_Why… why…__** WHY THEM?**_

"_Robin…"_

_NO!_

"_Robin…"_

_NO!_

"Robin!" shouted Wally.

Robin gasped awake and accidently punch Wally in the face.

"OW!" he shouted in pain as he gripped his nose. "OW… OW… OW! Really Robin was that necessary?" he asked in pain.

Robin looked at Wally and then looked around the room and saw that he was in his room. He was dressed in some black sweat pants and a red tank top. His hands went immediately went to face, mask less and wet… '_Damn…'_, but remembered that it was just Wally. Wally has seen him without his mask and sunglasses many times, he's even seen him cry. He found it odd that he was in his room since he always locks his door when he sleeps, but remembered that Wally knew where the spare key was. He glanced at the clock _12:35 PM._ _'Shit… how the fuck did I sleep that long?'_

Wally looked at boyfriend in wonder trying… again _**trying **_to ignore the pain of his nose. '_What's wrong with him? _'. Robin was slouching in his bed, his hair everywhere and his ocean blue eyes widen and tired. His face a bit flushed and shined due to some tears that had streamed done his face. He took his hand gently brushed some of Robin's hair out of his eyes.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked worryingly.

Robin looked at him and just sighed tears beginning to form in his eyes again. Wally simply took the acrobat and pulled him into a hug. Gently making small circles on his back to try and calm the normally emotionless prodigy as Robin continued to cry.

"It's ok Dick… its ok…" Wally cooed. He thought for a moment, "It's about them again… isn't it." He felt the teen nod his head slowly while his sobbing went to uncontrollable hiccupping. He looked at the calendar that hung next Grayson's pale blue wall. _**December**_… it was that time, their passing. He remembered once when he first meets Dick, he was around 12 and Dick was 10, a few months after the "accident". It took them about two years until Dick finally open up to Wally and another year for him to reveal who he was like name, birthday, personal information and his back story. Wally has always been there for him when this time of the year came. He wonder in which time did he fall for the Boy Wonder, at the same time he didn't care when he was 16 and Dick was 14 he confessed his love to him. HE remembered how shock he was when THE Boy Wonder was gay and in love with him. During that time Wally wasn't even sure if he was straight or gay, yet Robin made it clear for him. Now they've been together for one and a half year relationship, but six years in friendship that will last forever. He knew what Dick was going through because of his abusive father, that would beat him if did anything to upset him or he was just in the mood to teach him a "life lesson". He remember when his father found out he was Kid Flash and his beatings would get worse each and every day. It was horrible, but when his father went missing no one cared especially him and his mom. Since then he's been enjoying life even more than he ever thought he would. After staying in that position for a while Wally gave Dick a kiss on the forehead. They could've stayed in the room for the rest of the day, but they had to leave in case someone on the team got the wrong idea… again. Robin put on his sunglasses and a red hoodie since it was cold in Mount. Justice. It was only going to be him, Wally, Artimus and Roy. M'gnn and Conner were in school since the snow over there wasn't as bad just and inch, that's about it. Over in Gotham and Jump… ya… that's a different story, about five to six inches of snow this year. Any way Kaldur was at Atlantis visiting some family members since it's been half a year since he's seen anyone minus the king. And apparently Artimus decided to stay in her room for some odd reason and Roy was in the living room watching a movie when he noticed the couple walk in.

"Hey Rob, I was wondering when you were going to wake up?" he asked in amusement.

Robin only chuckled as Wally sped to the kitchen and grabbed a Pop-Tart for him and Robin to share. Robin grabbed the spare blankets that were in the closet since it was freezing in the room, even Roy was taking up as much of his blanket as he can. Wally sat first as Robin just sat between his legs and leaned his back on Wally's chest, pulling the blanket over them.

They watched about three movies (each short like an hour to an hour an half) and were on their fourth one, but M'gnn, Conner, Kaldur and Artimus came in. M'gnn had a huge smile on her face, bigger than usual. It kind of scared them a little.

"Guy's you'll never guess what we just did?" she said excitedly.

Robin and Wally looked at each other while Roy just grunted.

"Oh come on we just bought some tickets for Haly's Circus for tomorrow night! The same one we went undercover for a few months ago!" She said as she pulled out seven tickets. Robin felt his stomach drop and Wally tensed. His mouth went instantly dry and he wanted to do was ball up in a corner and hide.

WHY? Why out of all circuses did it have to be Haly's… HALY'S CIRCUS! And it was rare when Haly's would come around this time unless they needed the money or they finished their worldwide tour early. All he knew was that this was going to go so wrong. He wasn't ready for others to know who he was yet, he will tell them one day, but not this early.

'_**WHY ME?'**_

**OK so chapter one is mainly about the slash and them finding out they're going to the circus, but chapter two will be fun. Until then… PEACE OUT :P**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY READERS AND FOLLOWERS XD!**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**CIRCUS TIME XD**

**ENJOY!**

"This is bad… this is very… very **BAD**!" exclaimed a very whelmed Dick. Wally just sat on Dick's bed as he saw his little robin pace around the room like a head-less chicken. In any other circumstances he would have found this amusing, but seeing that Robin's and Batman's identity were on the line, today was not the day.

"Robin…" Wally began, "what's the big deal? I mean beside the risk of everyone finding out who you are. I doubt anything is going to happen."

Robin just rolled his ocean blue eyes. "Geez… you sure do know how to make me feel better, but that's just it! What if someone does find out, huh? It's not we're dealing with normal teenagers…we're dealing with our friends who are trained! Trained to figure out stuff that doesn't seem right!" he said with a huff and lay down on his bed, hands over eyes.

Wally chuckled lightly. "OK, so all we need to do is not to draw anything suspicious and… pray for the best." He said hesitantly.

Robin removed his hands from his eyes and gave Wally his bat glare with the scowl. Wally simply took a nudge back. Man anyone who can do that glare is not someone you want to mess with.

"Wally… what if someone there recognizes me, huh?" He said as sat up on his bed. "What if they slip out my name or worse Mr. Haly sees me like he did last time. That man knows me like the back of his hand, he basically a grandfather to me. Although..." he wondered, "How I'd love to able to fly again, but not as Robin, or a kid who just know who uses our technique to stay fit, but as a Grayson. A Flying Grayson…" he stayed quiet for a while. "What am I going to do?"

"Dick, calm down we'll think of something don't worry… ok?" Wally said as he put an assuring hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick ocean blue eyes looked in to Wally's emerald green eyes. Moments passed and he took a deep breathe.

"Ok…"

**The Next Evening!**

Everyone was at Happy Harbor Port getting some snacks since they had an hour until show time. Everyone was dressed as warmly as they could since it was still snowing a little bit. M'gnn was in her human disguise pale skinned and red head. She and Artimus were dressed in white skinnies and furry coats. Hers were red with white fur trimming the edges while Artimus was green with the same white trimming. Kaldur and Conner simply wore thick long sleeved shirts that were black. Robin, Wally and Roy wore coats that were of their colors, black, yellow, and red.

While everyone else was distracted with the many events at the port Robin and Wally manage to escape their friends to go to the tent. They decided to go the back way since not that many people were around there. While walking to the back entrance they didn't notice a rather **large **elephant that was behind them. Both were shocked when Robin was suddenly picked up high into the air until they noticed it was the old elephant friend.

"Zitka!" Robin said in glee as he failed to notice that his shades feel off. An elderly man Mr. Haly to be exact came out to see the commotion outside and was about to yell his top off until he notice…

"Grayson!" he said in joy. Robin and Wally looked at Haly's direction and Dick only smiled. He leaned towards the elephant's ear and whispered something to get the tamed beast to put him on the floor. The elephant obeyed and loosen her grip around the skinny boy and put him next to Wally.

"Hey! Mr. Haly!" Robin said with a large smile. _'Just who I was trying to avoid… this is so not aster…'_

"My boy what are you doing here?" he asked as his voice died down leaning towards the boy. "Here on another mission?"

"No Mr. Haly I live around here and I heard you guys came into town." He explained. "Hey you're here in the states early? Does that mean you're low on money or finished early?"

"Actually we finished early and I didn't know you lived around here, I thought you lived in DC at the Hall of Justice." Haly said as he hugged the boy, "So my little star, what brings you here?"

"I just to see you and the circus," he looked around, "I miss it here."

"I know you do…" he glanced towards Wally who was petting the elderly elephant. "Who's your friend?"

Robin coughed awkwardly, "Um… ya," he began as he rubbed his neck, "he's actually my… um… boyfriend…" Haly just looked at him and then back at Wally, he smiled.

"As long as he makes you happy." He said as he put a hand on his shoulder. Robin released a breathe he didn't realized he was holding.

"Mr. Haly! Mr. Haly!" James said. James an old friend in his forties of that used to take care of Robin when he was a toddler and the care taker of the animals. "The tigers are sick and they won't be able to perform. We don't have anything else for the opening act and Carlos won't do it." The elderly man exclaimed. He eyed at Dick and Wally as they interacted with Zitka. His eyes widen slightly, "Is that who I think it is?" Mr. Haly only smiled.

"He's grown." James said with a smile. "Richard!"

Robin turned and smiled brightly. "Hey! James!"

"Hello my boy… my how you've grown… you're looking like your father each and every time I look at you." They both smiled at those great memories, suddenly James eyes widen. "Richard my boy, how much have you been practicing since you've moved in with Bruce?"

Robin eyed him, "Everyday… why?" as he raised his eyebrows. James looked at Haly with a look he knew too well.

"Robin, my boy can you do an old ringmaster one last favor?" Haly began, "As you see our main act is out of commission and well if we don't have anyone open up, we might have to cancel the show and we were wondering…"

"You… want me to be the opening act." Robin said hesitantly. Both men nodded, even Wally seems to approve the idea. Wally could sense the Boy Wonder and calmly went to his side.

"Will you give us a moment?" he asked. Again both men nodded, Wally shook his head and dragged Robin a few feet away.

"Rob, this is it." He said. Robin only looked down confused. "Didn't you say you miss the circus and you'd give anything to able to fly again… again like a true Grayson?"

Robin finally looked up at the speedster and sighed, "Wally what about the gang, I mean I can just go with my mask and go out there and what about you? Won't they find it weird that you're not with them or me? Also what about Bruce? What if he finds out? What if he gets mad or… or…"

Wally cut him off as he gently kissed him which easily quieted the boy. "Dick… calm down. I think Bruce will be fine with you doing one act… and who said he'll find out."

Robin only pouted and raised an eye brow. "You do realize who were dealing with… right?" They both laughed, "Oh come on, and it's not going to kill you."

Robin only eyed him, and then smiled.

**Forty Five Minutes Later**

Everyone was outside of the tent, trying to find the sidekick couple.

"I wonder where they are?" asked M'gnn to Conner. Superboy didn't answer as he try to hear the two, but couldn't because of the activities that were going on. M'gnn already tried to get a link on them, but it didn't work because there were too many thoughts. After a few minutes they decided to go into the tent to see if they were already there. They saw Kaldur, Roy and Artimus by the entrance, but no Wally or Robin.

"Haven't found them either?" asked Roy. They all nodded; suddenly they heard their ear pieces beep. Even though they had M'gnn telepathy they still kept the devices in case they were too far from the link.

"_**Hey!" **_Robin said.

"Robin! Where the heck are you?" asked an annoyed Artimus.

"_**Sorry you guy, Batman called me for something important at the Mount. He said that it was important."**_

"And Wally?" asked Conner

"_**Don't worry about Wally he just dropped me off and should be joining you guys soon." **_

With that he cut the call and they all wondered what the heck Batman wanted that was so important, but if Batman couldn't wait until after the circus it must have been important. In seconds they felt a strong gust of wind brush by them. They saw that it was Wally who had a large smile on his face.

"West! Where were you and Robin? You both suddenly blew us off and we've been looking around for the past 20 minutes for you guys!" said a rather annoyed Artimus.

"Geez… calm down. Me and Rob were only looking around and having some fun at the games. So we lost touch for a few minutes. It's not like someone died." He said with his hands up defensibly. All he got was a grunt of annoyance from everyone. They finally found some seats that were in the middle of everything from where nothing was too small for them to see. They chatted for a while until the lights dimmed and the lights went onto the center floor. A puff of smoke appeared and Jack Haly stood there with a smile that could brighten even the darkest of corners raised his baton high in the air. His outfit the same as from a few months ago and face still the same.

"Welcome Madame and Misers', ladies and gentleman's, boys and girls to the HALY'S CIRCUS! Where the center ring is your oyster and tonight we have a special treat for everyone. He's not been here in over five years, but was once in a family and sadly lost them." A pause "But before we continue I wish for a moment in silence of in respect for this boy's lost…"

Everything went silent for a good minute until Haly continued.

"Tonight and tonight only we have one of our last angel that has return. He continues to the dangerous legend that revolves around the Grayson name… to perform without the safety of a net." The team tensed (minus Wally) a little, even though he was a professional; wasn't it a bit dangerous even if he's done it before hundreds of time. "He was the youngest to do quadruple back flip and the first to ever do five in one swing… do I present RICHARD GRAYSON! Sorry ladies, but he's taken." he shouted with eyes filled of glimmer as the lights went up to a platform that was forty feet in the air. The crowd all gasp even the team. They couldn't believe the same Richard Grayson; the ward of Bruce Wayne was here. Does that mean Bruce was here to? How and why they got Richard Grayson to perform for them was shocking, even by looking at the circus crew minus Jack were shock. Their little Grayson was back and they didn't even know.

Robin looked down at the crowd all seeing their shocked faces. He scanned even more and chuckled when he found his team. Everyone, but Wally, James and Jack who had large smiles on their faces were shocked. He knew that this was going to be all over the news once this leaks out and man was Bruce going to kill him, but he didn't care… he needed to fly.

He wore his father's old Grayson uniform from when his father was teen. He was surprised it fit, but at the same time was glad. He could feel his father sprit in the leotard. It was the same as he once wore back then. The green leotard hugging him firmly on his body showing off his muscles proudly and large yellow G on his chest that felt like a badge of greatness. His hands wrapped in athletic tape and gauze wrapped his palms and wrist. His hair shaggy as usual, but more swept to the side and his ocean blue eyes filled with glee and joy. He posed slightly with one hand on his left hip and his other arm stretched out high in the air. His smile was beyond happy, but ecstatic.

"And now ladies and gentlemen prepare to be amazed… DRUM ROLL PLEASE!" Haly exclaimed, gesturing to the band to begin the drum roll.

As the drum roll began, Robin prepared himself for the jump. He jumped…

'_When I see you up there Richard you remind me of a little robin'_

He grabbed the bar and flung himself to the next one catching it

'_Some things never change… like the sight of a Grayson on the trapeze. Can't fake that… can't hide it…'_

He readied himself. _Back and forth… back and forth… back and forth_; he chanted to himself. He waited until the other bar was far enough.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

He let go; tucked in his knees close to his body. The crowd held their breathes… one flip… two flips… three flips… four flips… **five**! Five flips in total as the young teen unwrapped himself and caught the bar.

The… crowd… ROARED!

Never have they thought for a boy who they thought gave up his passion for the trapeze is here in front of them doing the impossible. This is why the Grayson's did this, to fly, to do the impossible. They did the impossible for the daring rush; to prove that impossible can be done. He pulled himself up on the bar and sat there as if it was a swing. He then stood up on the bar and decided to have some fun with these poor saps. He let himself drop. Everyone gasped, some screamed and the team were about to jump into action (again minus Wally) until Superboy stopped them.

"Conner what are you doing?" hissed Roy, "We gotta save him."

Conner only eyed them, "Wait… just trust me." He pointed towards Dick "Look." He stated.

In the acrobat hand was a long thin piece of rope with a small grappling hook on the end. He had a devilish smile that was all too familiar with a shine in his eyes to match. He turned to face the platform and threw it until it wrapped around the edge. He pulled and swung himself. He manage to get back to same trapeze bar he sat sitting on grabbed it and flipped his way back onto the other side of the platform.

Again the crowd roared, some took deep breaths as they saw that the boy was safe. All the girls screaming, eyes full of lust and jealously as they remember that the teen was taken.

Haly let out a booming laughter. He's seen the boy pull this trick off thousands of time and each not failing to almost giving him a heart attack. "Ladies and gentleman! RICHARD GRAYSON! THE **LAST** OF HIS KIND!" he gestured as Robin smiled brightly while waving at the crowd.

**At Mount. Justice**

The team was returning home after an amazing experience at the circus. As fast as the boy came he left. It was even harder for them to get home because as soon as they got out, the area was covered with news media trying to see if they could find the Boy Wonder and the millionaire playboy. They manage to escape the crowd before anything happen that could've upset the very emotional Superboy.

They saw Robin sitting in the living room with shades and civvies on, covered in a blanket watching the news with a charming grin. He never thought by him doing such a small appearance caused such an uproar with the media. Batman was _**so**_ going to _**kill**_ him.

Wally sat next to the little dare devil and whispered in his ear. "Great show my little Robin."

Robin only smiled even more at the thought of their faces during the act. Man was it **hilarious**! He couldn't wait until the day he finally tells his friends about himself and them chewing him out for almost giving them heart attacks.

**With Mr. Haly**

Jack Haly looked out of his train car window. It's been a long night and he was happy. He watched the little puff balls of snow falling down with memories. He turned and looked at the T.V that was on with the news playing.

"**And here we see Richard Grayson performing the first time ever in five years a five flip trick that he's not perform in a long time."**She said as see gestured to the video on her right. The video showed the joy of Grayson's face.

Jacks smile only grew; the memories will never leave his mind anytime soon.

_**In the Dressing Room**_

"_But Mr. Haly I don't have anything to wear and I can't wear the same one I used when I Dan Danger. It'll blow my cover in a heartbeat." Dick said as looked around the hundreds of costumes in the cart. _

"_Oh, don't worry about it Richard, I have something special." Haly said with a medium sized white box in hand._

"_What's that?" He asked in wonder like a five year would with a new toy._

"_It's something special…" Haly began as he opened the top revealing a leotard that they both knew too well. Robin felt his heart stop for a moment when he saw the familiar green fabric. He gently grabbed the old leotard and felt a few tears sting his eyes. This… this belonged to his father… his father… from when he was about his age. _

"_You know it too well Dick. It belonged to your father when he was your age. When he began the Grayson legacy, I used to think he was crazy, but now I see I was wrong. Even back then the uniform was the same the only thing changed was the legacy and him." _

_He saw Robin continuing to eye the leotard. He knew the boy was lost in memory and he didn't blame him. He knew it still hurt, but if only they could see their boy now. All grown up; matured and… and an amazing hero._

"_They'd be proud my boy." Haly stated. Dick looked up in shock and suddenly his face softens. Haly simply took the boy's shoulder. "Dick my boy you've done so many wonderful things, help stop crime, saved lives. If that doesn't make anyone proud then I don't know what will." _

_Robin just smiled._

"_Thank you Mr. Haly. You've done so much for me from when I was young. When I was younger and wanted to fly. You always knew me so well and I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Dick said at the verge of tears. Mr. Haly took the boy in a hug and Dick accepted warmly. After a few moments Haly put both his hands on the boy's shoulders. _

"_My boy you don't ever have to repay me as long as you promise me one thing." Robin nodded for him to continue. "To never stop flying… you're a Grayson. An acrobat, a hero and a Haly Circus legacy… Don't you ever stop flying because you're so full of potential and greatness. You're a Grayson and not just any Grayson, but a Flying Grayson… __**you're**__**the last of your kind**__."_

_Robin only looked up at Haly's directions and smiled._

"_I Promise..."_

_Mr. Haly only smiled and walked out of the room to let the teen change. As Robin was removing his clothes, changed into the leotard and looked into the mirror; Haly's word continued to replay in his head._

"_**You're the last of your kind…"**_

**At Wayne Manor**

After a long day of fighting bad guys and dealing with hard headed clients; Bruce just wanted to relax. So he was in his Batcave with the T.V on somewhat watching the new. He was in the process of taking off his costume until he heard…

"**And here we see Richard Grayson; ward of Bruce Wayne performing at the Haly Circus. The same circus that he used to perform in as a child until the death of his parents. Soon after being adopted by multimillionaire playboy Bruce Wayne."**

Bruce only looked at the screen for two seconds until…

"**RICHARD "DICK" JOHN GRAYSON!"**

**Robins Room at the Mount.**

Wally and Dick were sitting in bed listening to music and having a light make out session until Robin shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked concerned as he pressed Dick closer to him thinking he was cold.

Robin only smiled, chuckled and looked up at the red head speedster. "I think Bruce found out…"

Wally eyes widen slightly and joined in on Robin's laughing.

Yep, he's dead…

**Hola… And we are done. I hope you guys enjoyed my little two shot with a slight BirdFlash. And yes I got Dick act idea from one of the Batman comics, but I forgot which one. In my flash drive I had a bunch of pictures of it, but I didn't have the cover saved in which showed the name of the issue… so if anyone knows please do tell me! I HAVE TO RE-READ IT! Any way I hope you enjoyed and I hoipe you guys cam=n continue to support me. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FELLOW READERS AND FOLLOWERS!**

**XD**


End file.
